Tempos remotos
by chasingjellyfish
Summary: Minha primeira fic de Naruto. A pedido da Tia-Clê. Lee acaba de se mudar para uma nova vila... Será que irá se adaptar? Leia e descubra!... LeeGaa Quarto cap. postado!
1. Chapter 1

Havia passado o dia inteiro ali

**Tempos remotos**

Havia passado o dia inteiro ali. Não se conformava de ter passado todo aquele tempo olhando para uma simples janela que dava visão a um jardim inundado pela a água da chuva; esta mesma que agora estava descendo pelo vidro da janela em forma de gotas.

O mundo ficava cada vez mais intediante. Tudo parecia se comprimir, e aquele frio da brisa que entrava pela fresta da janela, que fazia seus fios negros flutuarem, estava ficando morno. Esta brisa noturna invadia toda a atmosfera do quarto, convertendo-a ao seu tédio calor.

O quarto estava escuro como o céu afora, mas ainda com uma tênue luz de vela iluminando o menino que continuava sentado, apreciando a paisagem desanimadora.

Até que, para sua surpresa, alguém bate na porta. O menino olha alegre para ela. Visando pelo seu olhar, o garoto parecia ter várias coisas para contar, mas só conseguiu proferir uma palavra tamanha ansiedade:

-Entre!

Uma mulher muito parecida com menino entrou calmamente, observando-o por entre a porta, assegurando-se de que o menino estava ali. Este abriu um largo sorriso a ver sua visita, e gritou:

-Mamãe! – a mulher fez um gesto com as mãos, indicando ao menino para não fazer barulho, este logo a entendeu, e seu sorriso se fechou um pouco.

A moça sentou na borda da cama do filho. Seus olhos pareciam ter deixado várias lágrimas escorrerem, estavam inchados, mas a moça pareceu tentar esconder mais esse detalhe quando o filho a olhou, e em seguida, a abraçou.

A mulher se alegrou um pouco, e logo se separou do filho. Este começou:

-Mamãe. 'Tá tudo bem com você e o papai? – disse o garoto, olhando firmemente para os olhos ainda inchados da mãe.

-Olha, Lee... Você sabe quando você se desentende com um amiguinho seu?-o menino assentiu, então esta se sentiu livre para continuar – Vocês não ficam sempre um longe do outro por um tempo, e depois se entendem?

-Sim, mamãe. – afirmou o menino, já aguardando o que viria a seguir.

-Isso acontece com o papai e com a mamãe também. Nós nos separamos por tempo, mas depois voltamos! – terminou a moça.

-Então vocês viajam? – perguntou o garoto.

-Hum... É, Lee. Praticamente isso.

-Então, você ou o papai vão viajar?

-Sim, eu vou viajar. – terminou a mulher, mas um pouco triste. O menino pareceu mais triste do que ela. Inclinou a cabeça e observou o colchão por um tempo.

-Mas não se preocupe, Lee – continuou a moça ao ver que seu filho estava desapontado. – Se você quiser, você pode ir comigo!

-Sério? – perguntou, eufórico. A mãe assentiu – Eeee!... Mas espera, mãe. Isso significa que o papai não vai com a gente?

Dessa vez, quem inclinou a cabeça, foi a moça. Pensou e repensou, o que poderia dizer ao seu filho? Que iria embora com ele e que talvez ele nunca mais visse o pai? E que ela e ele haviam brigado, se separando e um levando o filho para um lugar tão longe como aquele ao qual pretendia ir? Mas depois ergueu a cabeça, decidida. Ninguém podia dizer o que poderia ser melhor para seu filho a não ser ela. E se ele mesmo quisesse poderia ir visitar o pai um dia. Um dia iria entender.

-Sim, Lee. Mas um dia você poderá ver ele. Quando nós voltarmos.

-Mas, quando nós vamos voltar?

-Um dia. Eu prometo que um dia iremos voltar. – a mãe segurou a mão do menino com força. Esse apenas respondeu:

-OK, mamãe. Eu vou com você.

-Obrigada, Lee.

-Mas quando iremos, mamãe?

-Se possível, amanhã de manhã.

-Tão cedo?!

-É, meu filho. Eu sinto muito. Mas, se você quiser você pode ficar com o papai aqui em casa. – disse a mulher, mas falando como se não quisesse que o filho escolhesse aquela opção – Então, o que prefere?

-Eu vou com você amanhã de manhã, mamãe. – disse o menino depois de um tempo pensando.

-OK. Está combinado. Eu... vou falar com o seu pai – e assim a mulher saiu do quarto, sem antes cobrir seu filho e dar-lhe um breve beijo na testa. Enquanto foi fechando a porta, deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto pálido. Mas aquilo não importava. O que importava era que amanhã viajaria para um lugar distante, mas pelo menos com seu querido filho.

--/--/--/

Olá, queridos leitores!

Sei que tem muita pouca gente que gasta seu tempo para ler uma porcaria dessas. Só vou avisando que pelo menos nessa fic não quero 2 ou 3 leitores. Sem reviews, sem continuação. Vocês decidem!

See ya!


	2. A mudança

Tempos remotos

**Tempos remotos**

O sol chegava ao seu rosto sorrateiramente, iluminando a criança deitava na cama e o quarto. O menino pareceu se importar com esse calor que essa luz estimulava sobre si, e lentamente passou os nós dos dedos pelos olhos, em uma tentativa de espantar aquela preguiça.

Assim que tomou coragem de se levantar pareceu ver todo o dia anterior correr pelos seus olhos, e a tristeza tomou o lugar da sonolência em seu rosto infantil.

Deveria ter forças para poder enfrentar esse tipo de coisas. Mesmo sabendo que brigas eram horríveis não sabia o porquê de sua mãe chorar como havia feito no dia anterior. Para ele não haveria um porquê disso. Já que sempre se entenderiam depois. Ou será que não?

Desceu as escadas vagarosamente, tentando ao máximo olhar para o andar de baixo a cada degrau que descia. Tinha medo de que alguma coisa se encontrasse ali e pudesse lhe fazer mal, mas só o que viu foi sua mãe arrumada, sentada na cadeira da cozinha comendo uma simples torrada, tentando desviar o olhar que seu pai lhe lançava e se dirigiu para escada onde o filho descia.

-Lee, meu filho! Você já acordou?! – a moça se levantou para abraçar o filho, que encarava os olhos do pai que estavam lhe observando calmamente.

-Bom dia, mamãe. Bom dia, papai – Lee se desvencilhou do abraço da mãe e foi abraçar o pai que cedeu seus braços àquele aperto.

Lee se sentou na cadeira e começou a tomar seu café da manhã.

Aquele silêncio incomodava a atmosfera do lugar, até que a sua mãe teve a honra da palavra:

-Então, meu querido está tudo bem com você?

-Sim, mamãe.

Dessa vez o pai começou:

-Já está tudo pronto para a viagem? – o homem tentava esconder a tristeza em seus olhos. Apesar de não ter conseguido dormir a noite toda. Não queria chorar ali, pois sabia que a todo o momento era um exemplo para seu filho. Não queria que ele se abalasse do jeito que estava abalado, tanto quanto não o queria ver chorar também.

-Sim – a mãe respondeu -, partiremos daqui a alguns minutos.

-OK. Se cuide, Lee. Vai fazer novos amigos lá. E eu vou te visitar todos os finais de semana, tudo bem?

-Todos os finais de semana! – Lee se alegrou – Eba! Aliás, mamãe, para onde nós vamos?

-Vamos para uma vila não muito longe daqui. Suna. Vai se divertir lá.

-Esse nome parece ser legal. O que tem lá?

-Ann... Areia. Muita areia – a mulher riu.

-Parece bom!

-Ok, querido. Agora coma tudo que temos que ir.

Depois que o menino e a mãe terminaram seu café, estes foram pegando suas coisas e reunindo-as dentro da mala. Nada poderia ser deixado para trás. Esse era o pensamento da mãe. Queria, que não voltasse àquele lugar tão cedo. Mas o menino, não sabia que ficaria um bom tempo sem ver sua terra natal, sua família e amigos.

Quando eles já estavam partindo, Lee abraçou seu pai apertado. Saberia como seria duro ficar sem seu pai por aquele tempo, e já era horrível para ele pensar na saudade que iria sentir. Ainda mais quando soubesse que ficaria mais tempo se vê-lo.

A mãe o encaminhou até o final da rua quando o garoto se separou de seu pai. Seria bem melhor agora que iria para um lugar longe daquela vila; junto com seu filho, e era isso que a fazia mais feliz em tudo isso.

--/--

Sei, sei. Esse capítulo ficou muuuuito curto. É porque eu não sabia como eles iriam para Suna. Pus que eles andavam até o outro lado da rua, mas isso não significa que eles vão andando para Suna. O Lee só tem 7 anos para agüentar toda essa pressão. ¬¬'

Até o próximo capítulo, negos e negas.

See ya!

...Lili?? ACPCHE


	3. Convivendo ou quase

**Tempos remotos – cap. 3**

Tudo para ele era novo naquele lugar. Seus olhos não deixavam escapar um simples centímetro. Sua mãe, por outro lado, parecia menos preocupada que ele.

Caminhava em direção a uma vila completamente desconhecida por este. Não conseguia dizer nada, e parecia que se dissesse perderia o tempo no qual poderia observar a nova paisagem. Uma bela paisagem, contudo, de areia. Nunca imaginou que houvesse um lugar assim naquele mundo.

Sua mãe apertou mais sua mão a dela quando chegaram à entrada da vila.

Assim que o caminho se abriu pôde ver aquela vila em si. Aldeões passavam pelas ruas, muitos com sacolas de compras; crianças brincavam uma com as outras; pessoas conversavam e finalmente olhavam para os novos moradores da vila. É claro que sabiam que não eram dali, suas roupas pareciam até gritar isso. Muitos ficavam indignados que pessoas de outras vilas viessem morar em sua cidade natal, porém, outra minoria que até gostava da idéia de ter novos conhecidos.

A cada segundo que se passava dentro daquela vila parecia levar anos, principalmente para Lee, que não parava de apertar a mão sua mãe, com medo da nova vila.

Não demorou muito e logo eles estavam em frente a sua nova casa. Entraram. Foram guiados à cada cômodo daquela pelo guia, que, além se usar um lençol enrolado na cabeça, era super antipático. Lee questionou sua mãe sobre isso, ela deu uma breve risada e logo lhe explicou:

- Ora, Lee. É desse jeito que as pessoas daqui se vestem.

- Com um pano na cabeça? – perguntou o menino. A mãe pareceu um pouco desconcertada, e o guia, parecia ansioso de ouvir o que ela diria sobre seu modo de se vestir, completamente comum em relação à moda da vila.

-Não é um pano na cabeça. Bem... É um tipo de lenço que nos protege do calor. – explicou a mulher, feliz de ter dito alguma coisa que não fizesse um significado um tanto desagradável para o guia, que já saia pela porta.

- Eu não vou ter de usar esse pano na cabeça também, não é, mamãe? – questionou o menino, assustado. A moça fazia uma cara de que ele acabara de perguntar justamente o que ela menos queria responder. Estava planejando isso desde que dormia em sua casa em Konoha. Não era para ele saber da existência dos panos na cabeça.

- Não, meu anjo. Você não vai precisar... Mas, o que me diz de irmos visitar a vila enquanto esses moços - ela apontou para os trabalhadores que começavam a desfazer as malas e as caixas de mudança de Lee e sua mãe – arrumam nossas coisas?

-Não sei. Acho que eles não vão gostar muito de mim. – o menino se sentou a uma cadeira próxima e inclinou a cabeça melancolicamente. – Nem o pessoal lá de Konoha gostava. Me chamavam de sobrancelhudo e tudo.

-Oras, Lee. Vai ficar tudo bem, Apostos como eles vão adorar ter um amigo tão especial que nem você. Então? – a mãe lhe estendeu a mão. Esse segurou-a novamente, e assim seguiram para visitar seu novo lar, e nova vila.

Enquanto caminhavam pela vila, a mãe de Lee parecia dar importância a cada pessoa que passava ao lado, cumprimentando-os com "Bom dia" e tudo. Receber resposta? Até recebia. Algumas feitas de muita má vontade, outras até que passáveis.

Lee não sabia o que fazer. Estar ali com pessoas tão diferentes era tão... Diferente de sua vila natal. ( Isso existe?) Era terrível saber que sua vida estava desmoronando e o pior era ter aceitar isso. Mas o que o deixava mais triste era: e se não aceitasse? Se passasse o resto da sua vida tentando esconder seu desgosto por aquelas pessoas? E se nunca conseguisse se encaixar ali? Não havia como, de uma forma ou de outra teria de aceitar isso. Ou passaria o resto da sua vida se lamentando. Talvez isso tivesse acontecido por ter sido um mau filho. Tentaria se superar e mostrar que conseguia vencer a si mesmo.

Ambos, mãe e filho andavam tanto que suas pernas já quase tremiam de dor. A verdade era a que o céu já estava escurecendo e por mais que tentassem esconder já não se sentiam a mesma disposição para andar mais. Até que a mãe de Lee resolveu dizer algo para quebrar o silêncio:

-Bom, querido. Olha aquelas crianças brincando lá fora, por que não vai fazer amizade com eles? Parecem ser boas pessoas, além do mais assim você não se sentirá tão sozinho, não é mesmo? – a mãe sorriu carinhosamente.

Definitivamente ela tinha razão, porém, Lee não se sentia muito confortável naquele lugar. Poderia fazer amigos agora, mas nunca imaginou que alguém como eles pudessem ser amigos dele. Se em sua própria vila já o xingavam de "sobrancelhudo" e outras coisas não conseguiria imaginar o que poderiam fazer com ele nessa. Entretanto, não queria magoar sua mãe, e resolveu ir em frente enquanto sua mãe entrava na nova casa que não muito longe da praça onde todas as crianças brincavam.

Lee se aproximou cautelosamente de todas as crianças. Algumas pararam de jogar e brincar para ver o que Lee queria. Outros, continuavam, sem se importar, ignorando o novo "amigo".

Lee parou bem próximo a eles e perguntou:

-Será que eu poderia brincar com vocês? Eu sou novo e...

- Nós não lhe chamamos aqui, sua aberração. – respondeu secamente um menino de olhos negros e cabelos castanhos, que não parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

Infelizmente, o resto das crianças concordou, e não tinha como Lee se sentir pior do que já estava.

-Pessoas que nem vocês têm de se afastar de nós. Mamãe disse que não quer que brinquemos com ninguém que não conhecemos. Você deveria ir brincar com aquele garoto-monstro, vão se matar. Ele morre por ver uma coisa tão feia e você morre por chegar perto dele e daquela areia nojenta que ele carrega. – respondeu o mesmo menino.

Os olhos de Lee estavam marejados de lágrimas. Nunca havia se sentido tão rejeitado em toda a sua vida. Aquelas crianças não eram iguais as de sua vila, eram bem piores.

Portanto resolveu voltar, voltar para casa e nunca mais sair de lá. Mas, o que mais poderia sentir se nem se sentia amado dentro daquela casa? Como queria voltar á Konoha e brincar com o pelo menos pouco de amigos que tinha, sorrir e abraçar o seu pai quando voltasse.

Com tanta melancolia e tristeza em Lee, nem conseguiu encontrar seu rumo. Parou em algum lugar daquela vila, desnorteado, olhou para todas aquelas casas de areia, para todas as ruas desertas. Aquilo não parecia nem um pouco com um lugar onde famílias viviam felizes. Para Lee aquilo não passava de um inferno.

Tentou voltar pelo caminho que havia passado, contudo, não se lembrava por onde foi parar ali.

Caiu de joelhos no chão. Agora todas as lágrimas vinham à tona, percorriam cada centímetro de seu rosto, sem parar. Estava abandonado, sem amigos, sem mãe, sem pai... (Sem um mapa).

Lee se levantou de surpresa quando viu uma areia lhe percorrer o corpo, não sabia o que fazer. Achava-se jovem de mais para morrer, principalmente sufocado por areia.

Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte, e a areia subia cada vez mais por seu corpo. A última coisa que conseguiu ver foi uma escuridão que tapava seus olhos desesperadamente. Logo depois estava caído no chão, sem se mover, sem raciocinar...

--/--

Leitores, leitões e leitoas. O que acharam do novo capítulo super dramático?

Sei que devem estar "p" da vida comigo porque matei o Lee. Mas não se preocupem, logo, logo, a Chiyo-baa-sama vai chegar para dar vida à um menino que nem conhece, deixando seu minúsculo neto, Sasori, sozinho no mundo. Aí ele vai fazer trio com o Gaara e o Lee. ¬¬'

Leitores, já sabem que se eu não continuar, pau na GaaLee!

Cadê 'Quem tem medo do escuro'? CADÊ?! #Incorpora Espírito-barraqueiro#

Já conhecem meu slogan?

Sem reviews, sem continuação! .

Obrigada por acompanharem a fic até aqui!

See ya!

...Lili??-ACPCHE


	4. Meu amigo

Tempos remotos

**Tempos remotos – cap. 4**

Acordava lentamente, o menino moreno. Pouco conseguia se mover, algo em seu corpo lhe impedia. Tal sensação poderia ser descrita como se seus músculos estivessem atrofiados, cansados, contraídos. Decidiu abrir primeiramente os olhos, para se localizar, e assim entender melhor o que havia se passado durante o tempo desmaiado.

Quase nem chegava a abrir os olhos. Abria, e a dor da lembrança de ter sido sufocado pela a areia o fazia fechá-los novamente. Mas essa razão não era suficiente para fazê-lo parar de tentar.

Sua primeira imagem foi um rosto, sim, um rosto. Infantil como o seu. Mas havia algo que os diferenciava: o menino a sua frente parecia ser mais carregado de ódio, não como ele, que era feliz e sempre lutava pelo que desejava, apesar de estar passando por uma fase ruim de sua vida.

Assim que conseguiu abrir os olhos por inteiro, continuava a piscar, por razão de ainda estar tendo uma visão um tanto embaçada tanto porque não ainda não conseguia acreditar na existência da figura a sua frente.

O menino tinha a sua idade, provavelmente. Sua própria estatura o denunciava, apesar de que Lee ainda não conseguira o ver de corpo inteiro. Possuía olhos de um tom de verde jamais visto por Lee antes, o que causava certa admiração por parte do moreno, contando com o fato de esses também possuírem certas olheiras que delineavam melhor aqueles olhos de cor tão clara. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e possuía uma cor de pele bem clara.

Lee começou a raciocinar. Havia se perdido na rua. Havia sido envolvido por uma estranha areia, que parecia ter a intuição de sufocá-lo, e quando acordava via aquele menino, que apesar de muito bonito parecia mais um mendigo agora que Lee pôde examiná-lo melhor. Havia se levantado com alguma força que escondia dentro de si, fazendo com que a criança ao seu lado também se levanta-se.

Por longos segundos, que contribuíam a ser minutos, Lee mal conseguia dizer alguma palavra, apenas balbuciou o suficiente para fazer com que o ruivo franzisse o cenho. Mas pôde finalmente proferir as palavras que desejava:

-Vo-você é... um anjo? – perguntou Lee encarando melhor aquele rosto tão bonito ( pelo menos era o que ele achava).

O menino pareceu assustado, e franziu ainda mais o cenho, indignado com os dizeres do menino a sua frente:

-Qual é o seu problema? Anjos não existem. Você deveria estar brincando com _eles_. Tem muita sorte de eu não ter te matado. – a voz do menino soou irritada, o que o moreno percebeu.

-Então... Então era você de que _eles_ estavam falando. – Lee pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas por alguma razão, feliz por ter descoberto aquilo.

-É claro. Eles sempre falam de mim. Eles me odeiam. E é melhor você ir correndo brincar com os _seus amigos_, antes que você possa nunca mais vê-los.

-Eles não são meus amigos. – Lee abaixou a cabeça, triste – Eles disseram para eu vir brincar com você, porque eu também sou uma aberração. – as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Lee, que já até se acostumara àquela sensação.

O menino de olhos claros franziu o cenho, tentando entender aquela situação tão complicada. Será que aquele moreno tinha o mesmo que ele tinha? Será que ele tinha aquilo que também o fazia ser detestado? Por um momento o ruivo começou a pensar, apenas observando o outros soluçar entre as lágrimas que lhe escorriam o rosto. Mas no fim pôde somente perguntar o que queria, fazendo o outro saltar e olhá-lo confuso:

-Qu-qual é o seu nome? – perguntou o ruivo, se roendo por ter falado aquilo, não procurava amizade, mesmo de quem fosse e sofresse igual a ele.

-Lee, Rock Lee – o menino disse um pouco mais feliz, já que as lágrimas pararam de escorrer de seus olhos redondos – E o seu?

-Gaara.

-Só Gaara?

-Sabaku no Gaara – disse o ruivo desviando o olhar.

-Bom, boa noite, Gaara-kun. O que lhe traz aqui? – o moreno sorriu.

-Boa noite... Lee – Gaara franziu o cenho. – Devo lhe perguntar primeiro. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Você só apareceu e eu quis lhe matar, já que pensei que você era um deles. Então, o que lhe traz aqui?

- Bom, eu só me perdi de casa. Eu sou novo aqui e não conheço essas ruas. – o olhar do menino era triste, e observava qualquer ponto.

-Então, você deve ser o novo morador daquela casa ali atrás?! – Gaara apontou para uma casa um pouco mais atrás de Lee. E realmente era a casa de Lee.

Lee não sabia o que dizer. Será que esteve tão apavorado que não conseguiu ver que a casa logo atrás era a sua. Como sabia? Nem ele mesmo sabia direito, para ele todas aquelas casas eram iguais, mas algo a diferenciava. As luzes ainda estavam acesas àquela hora da noite. Provavelmente era a mãe de Lee o esperando.

-Heh... Eu acho que sim. – o moreno respondeu, um pouco encabulado por sua "tolice". – Como... Você sabe?

-Ela estava a venda há pouco tempo. Tinha até uma placa.

- Você passa a sua vida lendo placas? – Lee perguntou, curioso. Agora não parecia ter mais medo, nem triste estava. Estava tão perto de casa, e tão perto de fazer uma nova amizade, que nem se importava mais se iria chegar em casa cedo ou tarde.

-Não, eu não passo. – o ruivo respondeu, irritado – Aliás, você deveria voltar para a sua casa, com seus... pais. – o menino quase cuspiu a palavra, guardava algo de rancor nela, o que Lee nem percebeu.

- Desculpa, Gaara-kun. Eu só estava brincando – respondeu ofendido.

-Tanto faz. Já deve estar tarde, vá dormir!

- E você? – perguntou o moreno, confuso.

- Eu tenho onde dormir.

- Bom, se é assim. Boa noite, Gaara-chan!

O moreno já estava abrindo a porta de casa, e tão feliz de já ter um amigo naquele lugar que nem percebeu que o ruivo corou ao ouvir o "pronome de tratamento" (pelo menos em japonês). Quando se deu por si já estava nos braços da mãe que o abraçava com força. Podia sentir as lágrimas dela em seu ombro, preocupada sobre seu paradeiro.

Quando já estava indo deitar em sua nova cama, logo após de ter recebido um beijo de boa noite vindo de sua mãe, olhou pela janela e se deu conta de que Gaara já não se encontrava mais lá, resolveu dormir e sonhar com seu novo "amigo".

--/--

Olá, gente bonita! Só queria explicar o porquê de esse capítulo ter demorado tanto. (Como se isso não acontecesse com todos). Acontece que a minha internet está um c-u de bode! Não está dando para fazer nada, se dá por conectada, e no final não entra. Bom, mas quero que saibam que até já comecei o quinto e que ele não deve demorar muito.

Não vai ser necessário que vocês mandem review para eu continuar. Os estou escravizando fazendo isso. Mas não se preocupem, quem for a alma boa que quiser continuar mandando, pode mandar e virar um xodó da autora; mas também não vou ficar de mal com quem não quiser mandar.

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo. E torçam tanto quanto eu para a internet não dar piti novamente.

See ya!

...Lili??-ACPCHE


End file.
